A Letter from One Hand Man
by Prominensa
Summary: Sumarry: [S-savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Meski terpisah keduanya terus berkirim surat. Tidak peduli ocehan orang yang mengatakan hal itu kuno , namun inilah mereka. Klasik tapi syarat akan cinta.


**A Letter from One Hand Man**

 **Author: Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: #58**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku Canon**

 **Sumarry: [S-savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** Meski terpisah keduanya terus berkirim surat. Tidak peduli ocehan orang yang mengatakan hal itu kuno , namun inilah mereka. Klasik tapi syarat akan cinta.

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

Bunyi gemerisik air mengalun merdu bagaikan _symphony_ yang indah. Cicit-cicit burung saling bersahutan bergantian. Hamparan rumput nan hijau membentang ke segala arah, meski warna hijau paling mendominasi di sini, namun tidak akan pernah bosan untuk dilihat oleh seseorang yang sedang berjalan kaki dengan jubah hitamnya sebagai pelindung.

Matanya yang awas melirik kanan kiri. Satu gerakan saja akan sangat membuatnya dalam kondisi waspada. Tidak ada yang luput dalam pengawasannya barang sekecil apapun.

Merasa keadaan di sekitarnya aman, pemuda berjubah hitam pun mendekati anakan sungai yang jauhnya hanya beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri.

Terpantullah paras tampannya di dalam air yang jernih itu. Membuat dirinya tiba-tiba merasa sedikit _narsis_ memandanginya.

Senyum miring pun ia sunggingkan. Ia jadi merasa ingat akan kenangan di lalu-lalu.

Pemuda itu berjongkok, dengan menggunakan satu tangannya, ia memasukkan tangannya ke sungai. Membentuk sebuah mangkuk dengan kelima jarinya. Ia mengambil air untuk melepas dahaganya.

Sejenak ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit biru yang membentang di atasnya. Memberi kesan penasaran karena ada siluet elang sedikit mengganggu dua netra beda warnanya.

Tidak lama elang itu pun bertengger di atas bahu kirinya. Memberi sebuah isyarat dengan pelatuknya bahwa sebuah pesan telah menanti untuk segera dibaca.

Pemuda itu langsung saja membuka ikatan yang ada di kaki _sang_ elang, dan dapat ia lihat deretan huruf yang menyimpulkan dalam satu kalimat.

 **Pernikahan Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga**

Pemuda itu diam sejenak. Kemudian berdiri perlahan, ia kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam air dengan seksama.

Ia bukan hanya melihat wajahnya saja di dalam air, tapi juga seluruh postur tubuhnya. Tak lama ia pun tersenyum kecut.

Kini hal _narsis_ barusan ia pikirkan mulai menjadi hal bodoh baginya. Ia semestinya menyadari ada yang kurang di dalam dirinya. Ada yang berbeda dari dirinya.

Kenangan indah yang sempat terlintas pun mendadak berubah pahit. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri, pemuda itu pun menjauh pergi.

Namun langkahnya terhalang sesuatu. Bukan. Bukan karena elang pembawa pesan itu terbang menjauhinya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat ia sedikit tertarik melihat kembali dirinya di dalam air.

Dapat ia lihat beberapa kelopak bunga sakura terbawa arus ringan dari anakan sungai. Ia menoleh ke segala arah, Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menjadi pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Ah, mungkin kelopak sakura ini hanyalah kelopak yang gugur dan terbawa arus," batinnya.

Melihat kelopak sakura yang berguguran membuat hatinya pedih. Bukankah ini adalah musim semi? Tidak seharusnya sakura berguguran kan?

Rasa sakit mengingat seseorang membuat pemuda ini menjadi _melankolis_. Ia teringat akan _Sakura_ -nya. Apakah _Sakura_ -nya juga gugur di sana? Gugur hatinya. Gugur harapannya. Gugur kesetiannya kepada Uchiha Sasuke?

Pemuda ini, Uchiha Sasuke, tidak pernah seserius ini memikirkan tentang cinta. Mungkin ini efek yang dihantarkan sahabatnya, Naruto, yang notabenenya selalu bisa menjadi sumber hantaran kebaikan dalam dirinya.

Mencoba mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri, Uchiha terakhir ini memutuskan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus melangkah tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Pikirannya melayang bagaikan layang-layang yang putus dan terseret angin. Ia tidak tenang hari ini.

Panas terik membuat peluhnya mengantri turun dari dahinya. Sasuke merasa ada yang salah dengannya hari ini. Mungkin ia sedang bingung akan hadiah untuk sahabatnya yang sedang melangsungkan pernikahan esok hari.

Ia pun berhenti sejenak di suatu tempat. Duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dan tak jauh dari anakan sungai. Dapat ia hirup wangi musim semi yang khas menjalar merasuki tubuhnya. Sasuke penasaran akan pohon Sakura yang semestinya ada di sekitar sini. Mengingat kelopak yang berguguran tadi cukup membuatnya penasaran.

Namun, rasa penasarannya kini justru terhalang akan rasa kantuknya. Perlahan ia merapatkan kelopak matanya. Menulusuri mimpi indah yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai. Hingga tak terasa matahari pun mulai melambaikan tangan. Pertanda _sang_ rembulan akan segera menyambut.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun di malam hari dengan perasaan kaget tak karuan. Ia tidak menyangka tidurnya ini mampu melebihi seorang pemalas sekalipun. Di lihat dari keadaannya ini sudahlah tengah malam. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendekati anak sungai guna mengambil seteguk dua teguk air untuk ia minum.

Tiba-tiba ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Seolah _sharingan_ -nya aktif karena ada musuh mendekat. Ia terkesima akan sesuatu di luar sana.

Sasuke bergegas mendekatinya, berharap ini bukanlah mimpi. Tapi ia cukup senang jika ini memanglah mimpi. Karena pastinya ini adalah mimpi yang indah bagi adik dari Uchiha Itachi ini.

Di sentuhlah pohon sakura yang sudah berumur itu. Dan ia menggerakkan mulutnya kagum.

"Ini bukan mimpi, aku tahu," ucapnya.

Meski terasa aneh tapi ini memang nyata. Sakura ini bermekaran di malam hari. Sangat indah bagaikan lampion penerang jalan Sasuke.

Tidak hanya satu tapi berjejer banyak. Sempat ia berpikir ambigu, darimana asalnya pohon-pohon ini, sedang ia tidak menyadari keberadaannya siang tadi. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk berpikir di luar logisnya kali ini.

"Kau memang menyebalkan," Sasuke berucap dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

Mungkin _Kami_ - _sama_ memberi jawaban untuknya. Jawaban atas segala keraguan di hatinya. Ia ingin seperti ini. Melihat sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Bukan. Bukan sakura yang berguguran di musim semi. Hingga pikirannya kini berubah menjadi ide.

Saat ini, detik ini, Sasuke Uchiha memutuskan akan membuat _Sakura_ -nya bermekaran dengan indah selamanya.

Ia pun berjuang menunggu pagi untuk membuat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menjadi hadiah kecil bagi _Sakura_ -nya.

Sakura, musim semi, dan Maret.

.

.

.

Pernikahan sahabatnya hari ini dipenuhi dengan banyak orang. Wajar saja sahabatnya akhir-akhir ini dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan desa. Kebetulan ia juga menikahi seseorang yang cukup terkenal marganya, Hyuuga. _Sang_ sahabat pun mendahuluinya.

Haruno Sakura berjalan menapaki jalanan desa dengan perasaan sedikit gundah. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia sedang cemburu melihat banyak pasangan mondar-mandir seakan mengejek dirinya.

Memasuki gerbang resepsi ia bisa melihat semua orang tertawa bahagia. Ada kedamaian di dalam hatinya. Ini bukan saatnya bermuram hati pikirnya. Dia harus tersenyum bahagia demi sahabatnya, Naruto juga Hinata.

Suka cita terasa nyata di dalam resepsi. Ia mengedarkan atensinya berharap menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal untuk diajaknya berbincang.

Seharusnya ini mudah baginya. Bukankah ia juga penduduk desa Konoha? Dia juga orang yang cukup dielukan sebagai pahlawan karena ketangguhannya. Tapi kenapa ia merasa kesepian?

Fokusnya kini berpusat kepada teman masa kecilnya, Ino. Ingin ia mendekati Ino, tapi apa, apa yang ia lihat sungguh membuat ia menyesalinya. Ia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Namun itu tidak akan lama sampai ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari _sang_ elang. Rasa bungah menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Cepat-cepat ia buka. Sakura pun kemudian tersenyum sumringah. Menengok ke atas langit biru yang cerah dan bergumam penuh rindu.

"Sasuke- _kun._ "

Hanya satu kata tapi membuat ia yakin perasaannya selalu terhubung dengan pemuda itu.

 _ **Congratuiations**_

Ingin rasanya Sakura menangis haru akan ucapan itu. Kata sederhana yang menggambarkan banyak makna. Ia tahu Sasuke bukan pria yang akan banyak mengumbar kata-kata. Cukup satu kata tapi mewakili segalanya.

Kini Sakura tidak khawatir akan apa yang terjadi dengan nasib cintanya. Karena dengan segala keterbatasannya, pria yang ia cintai sedari dulu, telah membuka hati untuknya.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya, Sakura berniat membalas surat Sasuke. Namun ia bingung akan kata-kata yang ia pilih. Ia takut Sasuke bosan membacanya dan justru akan dibuang olehnya.

Berulang kali Sakura membuang kertas yang ia corat-coret, membuat ia frustasi sendiri. Ia bingung, ia resah, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tulis.

Masih dengan baju yang sama saat datang ke resepsi Naruto, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Berharap ide akan segera muncul. Tapi, sebuah ketukan justru membuatnya tersentak.

Ia melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya. Terheran karena ini sudah sangat malam untuk menerima tamu. Tapi siapa?

Sakura melangkah pelan ke arah jendela itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Ini bukan hal yang menakutkan baginya. Dibanding ia harus melawan kaguya saat perang dunia _shinobi_ tempo lalu.

Disingkapnya gorden yang melambai di hadapannya. Terkejutlah ia melihat wajah seseorang yang ia kenali tepat berada di hadapannya.

Dia adalah orang yang Sakura rindukan. Yang Sakura inginkan. Yang Sakura ingin balas suratnya.

Bulirnya jatuh tak tertahankan ketika melihat seorang pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

Sakura bergegas membuka jendela. Memberi kode agar cinta pertamanya itu masuk ke dalam. Tangis haru pun meledak. Tak sanggup, Sakura memeluk seseorang di hadapannya ini. Dengan satu tangan orang itu pun membalas.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha terakhir yang akan menjadi pria terakhirnya nanti. Cinta pertama sekaligus terakhirnya. Uchiha Sasuke yang nanti akan menjadi suami dan ayah dari anak-anaknya. Uchiha Sasuke yang nanti akan melepaskan marga Haruno-nya agar menjadi sama dengannya. Dia, pria pilihan Sakura Haruno - Uchiha.

.

.

.

Meski terpisah keduanya terus berkirim surat. Tidak peduli ocehan orang yang mengatakan hal itu kuno , namun inilah mereka. Klasik tapi syarat akan cinta.

Mereka bahkan akan terus melakukan hal klasik itu. Menyimpannya sebagai kenangan indah di masa tua nanti. Untuk dikenalkan kepada anak cucu mereka.

"Inilah sisi romantis 'Uchiha', " kenang Sakura.

Senyum sumringah ia pancarkan dari wajah ayu-nya. Meski sudah menginjak usia 50 tahun tapi tidak memungkiri wajahnya tetaplah se-ayu masa mudanya. Sakura bergelayut manja sambil mengelus lengan kanan suaminya, Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, melirik ke arah pohon sakura yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk.

Ia tidak akan lupa akan keajaiban pohon sakura di dekatnya. Karenanya ia mendapat keberanian dan keteguhan hati untuk menggapai Sakura di sebelahnya ini.

Perjuangannya hanya dengan satu tangan, menulis satu kata, dan harapannya dengan satu kata itu agar dapat merubah segalanya merupakan kenangan manis yang akan selalu ia ingat nantinya.

Semua terwujud bukan, Sasuke?

Tersenyum. Keduanya tersenyum menikmati musim semi yang indah ini.

"Sakura, terima kasih."

Merapatkan kelopak mata masing-masing berharap mereka akan selamanya diberi kebahagiaan.

 **End**

 **Catatan author:**

Semoga pada suka ya sama fic ini. Sekali lagi ini buat memeriahkan 'banjir tomatceri' 2017.

Jangan lupa review ya readers!

Jika masih ada kekurangan saya mohon maaf.

Sebagai newbie saya butuh bimbingan serta dukungannya 😁😁😁

Arigatou 😘


End file.
